What the heart wants
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: Sora and Roxas both want one thing for their birthdays, but will the other give them what they want...


**This is my first KH and yoai (spelling?) story ssssooo hope you like it ^_^**

What the heart wants

Running into his house, Sora slammed the front door behind him and ran towards the living room. Sitting on the couch, in the living room, was a twin bother Roxas. They were the same height and had the same eye color, but that was where the similarities ended. Sora was tan, while Roxas was pale. Roxas had blondish hair with a lot of thin spikes; Sora had brown hair with a few thick spikes. One was always hyper and excited all the time, the other more calmer and hid his emotions (I think you guys can guess who is who, if not then you don't really know these guys lol).

Sora came to a complete stop when he stood in front of his brother. Roxas, who was reading a book, looked up at his brother.

"What is it Sora?" Roxas asked, looking back at his book and turning the page.

"Uhh nothing Roxas. I just wanted to see if you were home" Sora said. He had wanted to ask his brother something, something that he had wanted to ask him for a long time, but he just couldn't get it out.

"Oh ok" Roxas said while he kept in reading his book. Sora sighed and sat down on the other side of the couch. Sora's problem was he was helplessly and completely in love with brother. He had been for some time now, but only recently had he been trying to express how he felt to his brother.

Sora's friend, Riku, had been telling him since, Sora told him how he felt about Roxas, to tell him. Today Riku made him feel like Roxas would accept Sora's feelings for him. That's why Sora ran home, but as soon as he saw Roxas the words were stuck in his throat and wouldn't come out.

"Hey Sora." Hearing Roxas call his name, brought Sora out of his thoughts. Roxas was looking at him over the book he was reading.

"What?" Sora asked him.

"Are you ok? You have been acting weird these last couple of days" Roxas said. Sora knew what Roxas was talking about. Whenever he would see Roxas without his shirt on, he would go the other way, trying to hide the blush that always crept on his face. Also. Roxas once caught Sora sniffing his jacket. That was awkward Sora thought.

"I'm fine Roxas. Just have a lot on my mind" Sora said, smiling at Roxas. Which is you he said in his mind. Roxas gave him a side ways glace, but returned back to his book.

Getting up, Sora went to his room. He still had to plan on getting Roxas a gift, since it was their birthday was in a few days.

Hearing Sora's bedroom door shut, Roxas snapped his book shut and jumped off the couch. Right before Sora had busted threw the front door, he had been looking at the present he got Sora.

Putting his hand under the cushion he had been sitting on, he searched for the present. "Ok where are you, you stupid thing. You were here a second ago" he said out loud. When his fingers brushed against something solid, he gave a little "ah ha" and pulled the thing out.

Out came a long box that was black. Roxas opened it, seeing the Sora's present had made it unharmed. Inside that box was a sliver bracelet. Charms hung on the bracelet; the charms were of different keyblades. Sora loved keyblades and Roxas hoped he would love the bracelet.

Holding the box close to him, Roxas made his way to his room. He would hide the gift in his room until it was time to give it to Sora.

Shaking his head, Sora tried to not to give up. He was currently at the local mall, trying to find something for Roxas. So far, he was failing.

He had been to every store that he could think of and nothing. Not a single thing he looked at seemed to be a gift for Roxas. Sora was ready to pull his hair out.

Sitting on a bench, he put his head in his hands and tried to think. Roxas liked many different things, but what would be something that he would love. Sora knew Roxas like someone knows their favorite book.

Getting up, he figured he walk around the mall one more time. Not really looking at the stories as he walked by them. Sora almost missed the small jewelry store. It was between a huge clothes store and a big shoe store. What caught his eye was a picture of a necklace that he had never seen before.

A small star shaped pendent hung on a golden and sliver chain. Getting closer to the picture, Sora saw that the spilt into two. "Just like a best friend necklace" he said out loud. Walking into the store; Sora was positive that he found the prefect gift for Roxas.

Hearing someone walking through their house, Roxas poked his head out of the kitchen to see who it was. Seeing spiky brown hair, told him who it was. Going back into the kitchen he was just getting their dinner ready. Their parents were out of town, like always, so they were left to get food for themselves.

"Sora, dinner is ready" Roxas called. It was the night before their birthdays. They always had dinner together and then would give each other their presents at midnight. Hearing Sora say ok, Roxas turned around in time to see Sora walk by with a small bag in his hand.

Trying to hide his smile, Roxas turned back around. He knew that Sora had been to the mall trying to get him something. Sadly the thing I want is the one thing I cant have he thought.

Sora walked in and sat down at the table. Sitting down in his seat, both began to eat.

"So was your trip the mall?" Roxas asked him.

"Fine" Sora said, he didn't want to give anything about his gift away. Roxas nodded his head.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Sora asked him.

"Nothing much. Worked on something's here and there" Roxas said. Sora nodded his head.

They made small talk the rest of dinner, both not wanting to say too much. After they were done, Sora did the dishes while Roxas cleaned the table. They both worked well together. Having to take care of themselves and each other since they were old enough to.

Walking into the living room both sat down on either side of the couch. It was a couple hours away from midnight. So they decided to watch a movie, to make the time go faster. Picking a random movie, they sat backed and watched it.

As soon as the movie was over, it was five minutes to midnight. They both got up and went to their rooms; coming out with small present behind their backs. Sitting back on the couch, they faced each other.

"I think you will love your present" Roxas said, smiling. Not as much as I love you dear brother Sora thought.

"I'm sure you will want yours" Sora said. Not as much as another gift I wish you would give me Roxas thought.

Right when it turned to midnight they gave each other their gifts. Sora opened his first; his eyes widening when he was the bracelet. It was perfect. Roxas had a smile on his face as he saw what his gift was. It was star necklace. He knew the story its story. You give one half to the person you wanted to be connected to forever. Both would wear half the star.

Looking up he meet the eyes of his brother. They both started at each other, not knowing what to do or say. Sora was the first to speak. "Roxas this bracelet is perfect" he said. Hearing him sat that made Roxas smile. "Your present is perfect too Sora" he said. Sora smiled back.

Roxas helped Sora put the bracelet on, then they both helped each other with the necklaces. Sora got the sliver one, since it matched his bracelet, and Roxas got the gold one.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Sora asked Roxas.

"No I didn't" Roxas said.

"What else did you want?" Sora thought that the necklace would be something Roxas wanted.

"Something I could never have" Roxas said.

"What?" Sora felt the need to know. Roxas looked at Sora.

"You" Roxas said. Sora felt shock go through his body. Roxas wanted him?

"What….do you mean?" Sora asked him. Roxas sighed, he knew this was going to happen.

"I mean I want you Sora. I love you, more then just my brother" he said, looking Sora in the eye. Sora saw that Roxas was telling the truth. Roxas did love him, like he loved Roxas.

Roxas toke Sora's silence as his brother was upset with him. "Look I'm sure you don't feel the same and we can just-" he was cut off my Sora's lips meeting his. His eyes widen with surprise before they slowly closed and he kissed Sora back. The kiss was soft, loving and didn't last long, but had both of them breathless.

"Don't say that" Sora said, placing his forehead against Roxas's.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Cause I love you too" Sora said. Right after saying that Roxas kissed him. Both had gotten what they wanted, each other. And what the heart wants is best they both thought as they cuddled together on the couch. Falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

If you read this i thank you. I wasnt sure where to go with it, but i got it. Plz review and what not.

Inuyasha: that wasnt bad

Me: *screams* wth are you doing here? your in my other stories

Inuyasha: what? i cant come look at your other stories...then you better go get Sora and Roxas cause they are at your Yugi and Yami story

Me: 0.0...what?

Inuyasha: oh and i might tell you guy that you like, for over a year, that you wrote a Sora and Roxas story

Me: no plz dont, this would kill him

Inuyasha: *smiles* then you better go after them

Me: *runs after Sora and Roxas*

Inuyasha: if you want to know the ending to this, and i dont mean the story, look up her Yugi/Yami story...Plz review *smiles and waves*


End file.
